Looking Forward
by Nonnihil Scelestus
Summary: After Woody is shot and rejects Jordan, she turns to the one man who can always comfort her, Garrett of course.


**Disclaimer: I dont own the characters. I'm just playing.**

**Looking Forward**

He had thrown her sweet words back in her face with bitterness and bile, as if they were poison in his mouth, as if her blamed her for being shot. Things had just started to find even ground between them after Devan's death, but now he had no desire to see her. She felt betrayed and for once in her crazy life, Jordan Cavanaugh didn't rise to the challenge someone presented. Instead she did what she did best. She ran, back to the morgue, the only place that felt like home.

Nigel was gone, most likely on his way to the hospital or on his way home. Jordan had passed Bug and Lily in the hallway at the hospital, so she knew no one was there. Except Garrett. He sat in his office with a soft jazz record playing. He waved her in, as she was about to pass by. It struck her that a good dose of Garrett was exactly what she needed. Garrett always made her feel better.

"Hey Garrett, not going to the hospital? Jordan asked as she perched on the corner of his desk. She lacked the normal fire in her tone and expression.

"No, Woody doesn't need me there." He paused studying her face. "You want to talk about it?"

"Woody will be fine, they say. He'll have some physical therapy but he'll be up and around soon." She felt a sob escape and the tears started to run down her cheeks. Garrett gathered her into his arms and held her close as the cracking dam broke. "He was so cruel. He's Woody, he's never cruel but he told me that he didn't want to see me anymore. I told him I love him and he threw my words back in my face as if they were rotten. He looked at me like he hated me. I wanted to be there for him even though we could never have a romantic relationship, I wanted to be his friend." The sobbing made her almost unintelligible. Garrett kept her close.

"It'll be ok. I'm sure he didn't mean it. He's frustrated and a little upset about what's happened. I'm sure he'll come around and be the same loveable Boy Scout we all know and love. He just needs to accept things and focus on getting better. Everything will be ok in a little while. Just give it some time to cool down." Garret reassured her.

"I hope so, I really do. I want the old Woody back, but I'm worried that this has shattered what was left of the innocent little boy inside. Believe me, I know that look, better than most."

"I know." He paused, "Come on, I'll take you home."

"Thanks Garrett. Have I told you lately, you're my bestest girlfriend?" Jordan gave him a watery smile.

"Don't I know it. Let's go." He answered with a grin. She took a moment to study him as they walked to the elevator, and was struck by how much she depended on him. He was her rock and steadfast soldier, ready to do battle with whatever stepped up to the challenge. Garrett was more than just her 'bestest girlfriend', he was the best friend she had ever had.

"Jordan, earth to Jordan, you in there?" Garrett called to her, pulling her out of her musings.

"Sorry what did you ask me?"

"I asked for your keys."

"My keys? Can't we take your car?" Jordan grumbled good-naturedly.

"We can if you prefer to leave your precious El Camino here."

"Lets. I don't think anyone would steal a car from the morgue." Garrett nodded and led the way to his car parked a few slots down from hers. She got in and buckled her seat belt out of habit more than conscious thought. He backed out of the space and a moment later they were off into the Boston night.

"So where do you want to go? Home, my place, out to eat, to a bar…" Garrett trailed off when he noticed Jordan wasn't paying attention. "Jordan…Jordan."

"Yeah." She said in response, pulling her thoughts back to the present once more.

"Where do you want to go?" He repeated.

"your place is great. I don't want to go home."

"That's fine. We're almost there anyway." They pulled up to his apartment complex a moment later. Garrett led her in and up to the elevator. Another couple joined them in waiting giggling like teenagers. They all got on the elevator. Jordan rolled her eyes as the couple couldn't keep their hands off each other. Garrett winked at her. It was nothing new to him as the couple lived across the hall. Garrett let Jordan in and they heard several loud squeals of laughter before the door shut out the noise.

"Make yourself comfortable. Do you want a drink?" He asked as he motioned to the living room.

"No thanks, just come sit with me." He kicked his shoes off at the base of the stairs so he would remember to put them away later and then sat down on one end of the couch. Jordan snagged a pillow and put it in his lap, then laid her head on it and stretched out along the rest of the couch.

"Want to talk about anything?" He asked.

"Sure. You can ask me anything you want and I'll answer." She said.

"Why would a relationship between you and Woody never work?" It was immediate because it had been nagging him since she had said it.

"I love him like a brother. He wanted more but he's a friend, nothing more. I never wanted more from him. Besides my heart belongs to someone else."

"Who does you heart belong to?" Garrett asked it to himself but was surprised when Jordan answered.

"You. It always belonged to you." It was said so softly that he wasn't sure he had heard her correctly and didn't dare hope for what he wanted to hear. He had always loved her. Why else would he have hired her back after she left abruptly and then came back just as suddenly. "I mean it Garrett. I love you." Jordan said a little louder this time. He wasn't sure what to say but his heart spoke for him.

"I love you to Jordan, I always have." Jordan turned so that she was facing him. Garrett wrapped an arm around her as she reached up and curled her fingers gently around the side of his neck. He bent down and kissed her softly and Jordan smiled. She was safe and loved. She didn't need to run anymore and for the first time in a long time, she felt she could fall asleep without nightmares. Garrett didn't have the heart to move her after she fell asleep against him. She looked so peaceful and untroubled. So they stayed like that the entire night, safe in each other's arms.


End file.
